


cold night

by Blitzye



Category: Boba Fett - Fandom, starwars
Genre: Boba Fett - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Starwars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzye/pseuds/Blitzye
Summary: On a cold night in Slave I, try to be warm and a confession is made.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett imagine
Kudos: 14





	cold night

**Author's Note:**

> First-ever story. You got to note that I'm a french girl who's working so hard on her English writing. So as a leap of faith I'll post everywhere some of my stories to getting better. But most of all because I freaking love it. I've got so many stories in my head, so many.

Inside the slave I.

The night is icy cold. You shivering and Boba notice. He approaches you and gives you another blanket. 

“Wait, this is your blanket.”

“Don’t worry about me. Use it.” 

You were so cold you did not feel guilty about taking it. You put the blanket over yours and up to your nose. It smells like him. It makes you feel a little safer and your body relaxes. You look at Boba, he’s working on the machinery trying to fix the heater problem.

You wake up a couple of hours later. You see Boba sitting next to you, eyes close, arms cross on his chest. He does not have his armour, as the metal keep him cold. His head hiding in the hood of his black outfits. But still, he shivering a little. You stand up and moving close to him. Carefully, you put both blankets on you two. He wakes up and sees you so close to him. Boba’s looking at you, understanding what you are doing. He tells himself how beautiful you are and how awkward he feels being alone with you in the middle of a cold night.

You turn your head and realize he’s awake and looking at you. You smile. For a moment you just look at each other. You felt a strange energy. You don’t understand why you feel shy. Maybe you are closer to him than you usually are.

“I’m sorry,” you say quitting his gaze. “I know you’re cold too so let’s share the blankets and warm each other or we are not gonna survive this night. If’s ok with you?”

You try to read his regard. He nods.

“So don’t mind if I’m getting closer to you?” You ask, while you pressing your body next to him. you take his left arm, hold it on your chest like a pillow and you put your head on his shoulder.

Boba finally breaks his silence. “I always thought I made you uncomfortable.”

“Why would you say that?” 

“I saw you watching my scares. I disgusted you.” 

“You care about your appearance. Well, I’m learning something new about you every day”

Boba smirked and take back his arm from your pillow grip. Before you could say anything he pulling you completely next to him and wrap you with his strong arms. You exhale of relief, understanding he is not angry and you wrap him as well with your arms. Your head on his chest you can hear his heart beating fast. You hearth kinda start beating faster too. Maybe the intimate moment that you share. You always like Boba and he’s always been so nice and patient to you. The way he always looks right into your eyes when he is talking to you or when he is listening to you. You always feel special. And you don’t want him to think that he makes you uncomfortable. 

“Your scars never bother me. You should know that. I never meant to stare I even think that it makes you look badass. And I like it.”

Boba chuckles softly.

You start to feel warm finally. Your two bodies finally produce heat.

“But I ask myself how someone could ever survive such a thing. I hope it doesn’t hurt you anymore”

“Only in my nightmare’, Boba said 

That answer hurt you. Poor Boba. You could not imagine what he had to endure. How lonely he most felt all those years.

“I’m so sorry Boba. Such an unfair path you had” you said softly.

“Don’t be sorry for me. And since you’re around y/n, I had fewer of those bad dreams.”

You turn your head to face him. You are so close to his face that yours noses almost touch. His eyes again look through you. You try to understand the meaning of that last comment. You smile softly. Boba’s look was calm with a light smile but in his eyes, you detect a little panic. Very subtle but you start to know Boba, he never seems to not have control. You were both exhausted, cold and the last days were not easy. Maybe you looking too much for nothing. Indeed having someone around daily must-have changing his mind. You decide to say nothing. You put back your head on his chest. You feel him release a shaky exhale. 

Now warmer, a feeling of safety going through your body. You notice that he is holding you tighter.

“Boba?”

“Y/N.” You smile. You love how he pronounces your name.

“You make me feel safe.” 

“And you, y/n, you make me feel..” 

You lift your head, wondering what’s the end of that sentence. You look at him. 

“I mean..” he starts to say worried about your reaction to his half confession. He just wants to say to you that you make him feel alive. You lean to him and put a light kiss on his lips. You stay on his lips a second wondering if you did a mistake. Boba put his hand on the back of your neck to pull you in a more long intense kiss. His passionate kiss makes you feel a wave of warmth in your body. You kiss again and again till he stops and puts his forehead on yours, you both taking your breath back.

“I wish for that moment for a while y/n.” Saying that he started to kiss you again. While your lips and now your tongues learn to know each other you turn your all body to face him and get on him. You retreat from his kissing a small moment and you put your hand on his face. He closes his eyes. The feeling of your hands on his scars makes all the pain goes away. Boba put his hand on yours. Touching his face it's for him such a big deal. Nobody touches him since he gets out of the Sarlacc. The touch of your hand on him makes him realize how alone he's been all these years. He opens his eyes fill with water, a tear falling on one of his cheeks.

“You deserve so much Boba” you murmur at him.

“I just want you y/n,” says Boba in a little sob.

You give him a passionate kiss. Boba’s holding you so thigh, afraid that you would vanish.

“Boba I want you to. I want you so much.” While saying that your hand reaching the inside of his pant. The moment you touching his sex his heart skip a beat. He grabs your face.

-Y/N it’s been so long since I have…

You kiss him again

“So you’ll have to trust me. Do you want this Boba?”

Boba nods. You take off your pants. With his arms in your back, he lay you down while still kissing you. Over you now, he put his face in your neck breathing your smell and asking himself if he was dreaming. Your hands caress his neck and face. You realize how much you care for him. Nobody made you feel safe like he does. And nobody moved you as he does in this very moment. Boba starts to push himself in you. There are no words to explain how you both feel at this very moment. You both looking deeply into each other eyes feeling like you were just one.

Boba keeps a moderate pace as he doesn’t want to finish quickly. It’s been a while since he’s been so intimate with women. And the few last time did not involve any feelings.

Your body can’t keep from trembling as his sex keep penetrate you. It never felt so great with others. Your two bodies are made for each other. Boba feels that you are so close to coming. You have difficulty to say his name and your breath get short. You beg him not to stop. He knows he’s about to come to. His space is now more vigorous. Your legs are tight around him. He put his face back in the hollow of your neck. As you screaming your orgasm he felt an explosion in his body. Everything stopped for a moment. You both trying to take back your senses. He slowly put his head on your breast, listen to your heart racing. 

Your body still trembling from that orgasm. You put your arm around Boba who rests on your chest. Your hand and fingers moving around his head and tracing some of the scars.

Boba, emotional, wondering why you let him share this moment.

“Am I dreaming?” he said turning his head toward you.

“I was asking myself the same.” you tease him. 

Boba stretches his neck to reach your lips. You kiss him again like the first time. You felt him almost liquify under your kiss. 

“You make me lose myself” he murmurs you.

Boba gets back next to you where he wraps you close to him with his arms while you pulling back the blanket on you both. You put back your head on him and close your eyes. You know that no dreams will be better than that moment.


End file.
